quedate
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: inspirada en la cancion quedate de c4, nombres en español chileno XD


Butch y bellota eran amigos desde hace 8 años, los chicos habían dejado de ser malos y se habían unido a las chicas para luchar contra el bien, ahora todos tienen 21, brick y bombon están casados, bombon es dueña de casa y está esperando un bebe, y brick es abogado, boomer y burbuja se casaron y tienen un hijo que se llama blaze, boomer es arquitecto y burbuja maestra de un jardín infantil, butch tiene un gimnasio y gana mucho dinero en el, ha estado enamorado de bellota desde que la conoció, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo, por su parte bellota no quiso dejar la acción de su vida y se unió a la pdi (policía de investigación aquí en chile, creo que en otros lugares le dicen FBI o Csi, bueno la cosa es que se parece a la serie de csi Miami XD) y también está enamorada de butch, pero no tiene el valor para decírselo y piensa que el no la quiere

Pov`s Bombon

Ya falta tan poco para que nazca mi bebe, bueno aun son 5 meses los que faltan, pero igual estoy muy ansiosa, aunque brick me ha tenido mucha paciencia y todos, ya que tengo antojos raros y cambios repentinos de humor, bueno, ya termine con el quehacer y me senté en el sillón a ver tele, ya que a esta hora pasan "yo y mi bebe" y no me la pierdo por nada, de pronto sonó el timbre, fui a abrir y para mi sorpresa era bellota

-bellota, que sorpresa, pasa- la invite a pasar y esta solo asintió

-toma, brick me a dicho que tienes unos extraños antojos y te traje unas cuantas fresas- dijo bellota, a lo que yo solo le acepte mientras las llevaba a la cocina para lavarlas

-y dime como está el trabajo- dijo mientras servía las fresas en un plato de color blanco y llevaba una crema que tenía guardada en el refrigerador, me senté a su lado

-pues… bien… solo he venido a decirte… que me voy…- dijo casi en un susurro

-que dices- dije un poco confundida se iba?

-Mph,… es que me canse de esta cuidad… y renuncie a mi trabajo… me voy a viajar por el mundo… junte mucho dinero y este me alcanza para unos 29 años más, además… tal vez me establezca en un país y consiga trabajo… después de todo tengo un titulo en administración…- dije muy triste, yo la abrase, sabia el porqué de su pena

-bueno… pero recuerda que a donde vayas… nosotras siempre te apoyaremos y estaremos junto a ti- dije con una sonrisa

-si lo sé… ya se lo he dicho a burbuja- dijo mientras comía una de las fresas

-mmmmm…. Y cuando te vas?- pregunte un tanto temerosa

-hoy a las 10- dijo decisiva

-o… pues en ese caso, llamare a burbuja y haremos una mini despedida- ella solo asintió y yo llame a burbuja, quien llego junto con su hijo blaze

-hola…- saludaron al unisonó

-hola… pasen- dije y estos pasaron, junto con burbuja le hicimos un pastel a bellota, del cual quedo una porción para que se lo llevara, conversamos durante una hora y bellota se fue a buscar sus maletas, se despidió de nosotras y se fue, ya habían pasado 30 minutos y boomer llego buscando a burbuja

-hol… por que las caras tristes- dijo boomer mientras llegaba junto con boomer

-es que… bellota se va… y lo más probable es que no vuelva- dijo burbuja con mucha pena

-en ese momento tocaron el timbre-

-pues habría que decírselo a butch- dijo boomer muy serio

-que me tienen que decir- dijo butch quien había llegado de su trabajo a verme pues nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, nos miramos entre todos y brick decidió hablar

-bellota… se va… y lo mas probable es que no vuelva…- dijo brick

Pov`s Butch

Cuando escuche eso sentí que el corazón se me partía, no podía ser, ella se iba, no, yo la estaba dejando ir

-A qué hora- dije con la voz quebrada

-a las diez- dijo burbuja, mire la hora, faltaban 10 minutos y el aeropuerto estaba a 7 cuadras, salí corriendo de la casa, estaba lloviendo a cantaros

Pov`s bellota

Ya estaba en el aeropuerto, faltaban diez minutos para partir, no había casi nadie, supongo que no les gusta viajar, escuche la llamada y tome mis maletas

-bellota- escuche mi nombre y me di vuelta para ver quién era, para mi sorpresa era butch, estaba totalmente empapado y respiraba muy agitado

Pov`s narradora

Butch estaba enfrente de bellota, totalmente empapado y algo agitado, cuando se calmo se acerco a bellota, quien se sonrojo notoriamente

-que ha-haces aquí- dijo notoriamente nerviosa

-he venido a detenerte, no puedo dejar que te vayas porque yo… yo… yo te amo- dijo y sin dejar que esta respondiera la beso, fue un beso tierno y apasionado, al principio esta no respondió, pero poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el la abrazo por la cintura, apegándola más a su cuerpo, se separaron por falta de aire, pero sin dejar de abrazarse

-de verdad me amas?- pregunto bellota mientras cargaba la cabeza en su pecho para que este noviera su sonrojo

-más que a nada en el mundo- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro de bellota y la volvía a besar

-yo también te amo- dijo esta mientras una lagrima salía por su mejilla

-entonces, te quedaras- pregunto feliz el ojiverde

-para estar contigo… siempre- dijo y volvió a besar al pelinegro mientras la gente pasaba a su lado para abordar el avion

Fin


End file.
